Back to Middle Earth
by Babs
Summary: Bwahahah! The return of my favorite char. Meia! She has finally returned to Middle Earth but 20 years have passed. What has happened while she's gone and what new enemies have moved in? Please R/R
1. the return

Okay, I love the Ooops story to death but no one ever reviewed and I got tired of writing a story only one person reviewed. This is my last chance. IF no one reviews this I'm going to just yank my stuff off. I don't know why I type this, writing is suppose to be about your audience enjoying your work and not about feedback but I LOVE feedback. SO PLEASE REVIEW even if it's to say it sucks. And if you have no clue what's going on then please read Ooops and what I have typed of Ooops 2. Maybe if I get more reviews on those I'll finish it. And Cinco, Brom, and Meia are MINE but Lotr and Shannara are not*sob*

It wasn't real and she knew it. It was her fault and yet he was pushing it on her again. It was his fault to a point, he let her get away with it, but when he finally did bring her back she would fold like a deck of cards. Somewhere inside he seemed to know it was wrong to shut her up about those things, but it didn't matter the notion she had would go away sooner or later.

Cinco * **ken-**so * Lywasky walked outside, puffing on his cigarette as he heard the soft clink of dishes. Meia would learn, he told himself. One day, she would do everything she dreamed of, but first she had to get the mad idea people in her storybooks existed. She was gone for two weeks and claimed she had been gone for nearly 35 or more years. Doctors said she could have been given a hallucinogenic drug and he believed it. He would do anything he could for his little sister, including the finest treatment available. IF it came to that. 

"It probably will," He mumbled crushing the cigarette under his heel in the grass. Cinco looked a lot like his sister. He had the same grey-blue eyes and brunette hair. His was wavy and kept short and neat. He was 28, ten years older than his little sister. He had to admit she did look different when he found her on the porch nearly five months ago. She looked-older.

There was the crash of a plate being broken and Cinco felt his hair stand on end as he heard Meia scream. He turned on the heel of his black nike sneaker and rushed inside. He charged through the living, knocking over his favorite lamp in the process and skidded to a stop in the kitchen door.

There was a man. Perhaps he was a monster. Swaddled in robes and a cloak as black as the moon's shadow and his head nearly reached the ceiling and broken porcelain littered the ground the man stood on. Wrapped securely in his arms was a sobbing Meia. 

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! LET HER GO!" Cinco roared, fear twinged his insides. Neither looked at him and he reached blindly to his side, groping for anything. Then he lunged to his left where the closet door stood ajar and he thrust his arm inside the darkness. His hand curled around the thick shaft of a baseball bat.

"I SAID **GET OUT**!!!" Cinco yelled and finally the dark man's eyes swept over and locked with his. Then, slowly, Meia looked over too. Tears streaked down her face, but she didn't seem to be scared only confused at her brother's actions. "Mei, get away from him!" Cinco hissed and she vaguely shook her head and laid it on the man's chest. Something about this action made Cinco's restraint snap.

He let out a fierce cry and rushed at the man, bat wielded. He brought the bat up and then began to lower it with terrifying force, but nothing connected. The bat splintered as it smashed into the sink, suds and porcelain slewn everywhere, but Meia and the man were gone.


	2. reunion

**Means it will be explain at bottom of chapter because it has not been written in Ooops (2).

"Ohh, Middle Earth, I'm home!" I sighed as I collapsed on the soft green grass. Allanon * as if you hadn't guessed who he was* stood near by. " 'Lanon, how did you find me, how long has it been?" I prayed it was not as long as I thought.

"Meia Baggins, It has been nearly twenty years since you were last seen in the Shire." Allanon said softly. I was wrong, it had been longer. "The news gets worse, my young companion, when you didn't come home from your visit with Gandalf in Isengaurd your youngest daughter, Katherine, went looking for you. She hasn't been seen in sixteen years." It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker into my chest. "Lord Aragorn sent search parties in every direction, but had to withdraw when the Red showed up. Brom and little Arwen** have been searching since where Aragorn left off, but there is only some much even they can do,"

"My Katey, Bilbo always said she had too much Took in her. Bilbo! What about Bilbo and the hobbits, and my sweet Frodo, what of him?" Allanon's somber look grew sad and sympathetic. " Frodo had it in his heart that Katherine went on an adventure as he and his uncle had, but it was you he was worried about. He didn't want you to use your magic. He didn't want you to draw the Red's attention and other than your safety, there is another reason he wanted to find you. Bilbo is dying. He is old, even for a hobbit he has exceeded his lifespan nearly twice over reaching 155. Frodo gave a message to Rash to contact me. I was to find you, hopefully in time for Bilbo, and certainly before the Red found you,"

"What is this Red you keep speaking of," I asked, getting to my feet and brushing the grass off my slacks.

"Later, gentle Meia, but let us be off, you can see Rivendell from here, but we must still cross Elrond's River. Frodo and the others will be inside with Bilbo,"

When I entered the large airy healing chamber that I had once laid in so long ago I thought my heart would rip in two from the emotions I felt. First I felt unbelievable joy as my eyes roamed over the familiar faces of Frodo, Brom, my first daughter Bodkin, and her suitor or perhaps now husband Pippin, Merry, and Gimli, and even little Arwen was there, but she was no longer little, but a sprouting teenaged lady. I felt tears of happiness well up in my eyes and then they grew cold as I saw a feeble, but smiling Bilbo, propped in the great bed, telling stories in a husky and quiet voice. He was as close to me as Gandalf, a warm and fatherly figure. I felt I barely had had enough time to really know him. My thoughts were broken as Bodkin looked up, her blue eyes full of tears, and as she brought a kerchief to wipe them, she saw me. She seemed to freeze as the kerchief fluttered from her hands and then they she clapped them over her cheeks and let out a hoarse scream of disbelief as I had when I had seen Allanon. Everyone looked at her startled and Bilbo let out a huff as he caught his breath.

"Good gracious, Bodkin, I'm not dead yet," She ignored him as she ripped away from outstretched hands and rushed to me. 

"Mother, Mother!!" She wailed and fit herself into my arms and we both sank to the marble floor. 

"My sweet Boddy, shhh, don't cry," I soothed rocking her. Everyone starred and then there was the sound of bare feet on marble and Frodo took us both in his arms as he too began to cry.

"Bless my soul," I heard Bilbo breath over the din, "Has my sweet niece Meia come back to us?"

"She has," Frodo wept as I crushed myself against him. Pippin gently pulled Bodkin away. "My wife has come back," 

** Okay, this is what you didn't find out since I never finished typing the other second and third book. First as you guessed Meia and Frodo do get married. He never leaves for the Grey Havens and neither does anyone else. Meia has two children. First is Bodkin, born on the way to Mount Doom and is actually midwifed *or manned * by Captain Faramir. The second is another girl named Katey born 3 years after the rebuilding of the Shire. Gandalf rebuilt Isengaurd and also rebuilt the Order of the Wizards. Meia is actually learning to become one to control her writing powers. To be a wizard you go through three different stages, Animal, Plant, and Color. Meia is so far a rabbit, ivy and her color blue, but before she is awarded her color she was somehow transported back to her home in the real world where Shannara and Lotr are just stories. This explains why she is sometimes called Ivy, the Ivy rabbit, and Gandalf and Elrond call her Blue Ivy. Bodkin was in training to be a wizard but after her animal she and Pippin started courting and she stayed in the Shire.

Arwen did not die because of the shadowen inside her. She was actually able to defeat it but this left her weak, but since she was immortal she could not die * she hasn't married Aragorn yet I say she's still immortal. * So she uses all her energy to heal herself but to do that she has to shrink her body to get all the energy she needs. In short, she is returned to her youth. Brom thought of her as a tag along but they soon became friends. They both work now as messengers for Aragorn *in a sense * and that's all for now. 


	3. Rash

The day was warm and full of rich scents in the garden of Rivendell. Meia and Frodo walked side by side, hand in hand. Nothing was said, they remained quiet and drank in the other's presence. 

Meia could only begin to imagine what it was like for her hobbit-mate, to have her gone like thin air for nearly twenty years and on top of that to have Katey missing and then Bilbo. If she only knew what had taken her away. She barely remembered what had happed-"Happened?"

"What?" I asked, turning to Frodo hearing his voice on the edge of my thoughts. I hadn't realized we had stopped walking. His intense blue eyes were on me. They reflected a kind of desperation.

"What happened to you? Why did you disappear? Why did you leave?" The question hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Leave? Frodo, you think I left on purpose? I don't know what happened. I can't remember. I was talking to Gandalf and then I was sitting on my porch at home or what was my home." I kneeled down and embraced Frodo, pressing my cheek against his. "I never wanted leave, beloved, I only wanted to get back home. They thought I was mad. If Allanon hadn't found me Cinco was going to take me to an institute."

"What's an institute and whose Cinco?" Frodo asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Cinco is my older brother, he was my parent's model child, but when they died . . . I don't remember why. . . he raised me. An institute is where they send 'crazy' people. Where they shut in you a room and keep you under surveillance until your 'okay' again," Frodo's arms tightened around me and I had never been more aware of their strength and comfort then now. 

"I won't let them touch you," He said with a touch of a growl. I smiled in relief and rested my head on his shoulder.

"They can't touch us, now that I'm home," I tenderly kissed his pointed ear and felt him relax as he turned his head and caught my lips beneath his.

Brom sat across from the druid. His black eyes locked on Allanon's as the dark man told Brom everything that was happening in the Four Lands. Without Meia, the stories were quickly returning to normal. The druid council was forming and soon Bremen would be reborn. ** Arwen sat at Brom's feet, her dark arched brows drawn together in confusion.

"But if everything is going back to the way it was, what about you?" She asked, "And what about Brom Boromir?"

"A good question, one I've pondered many times and now I finally have an answer. Neither of us can ever return to the Four Lands. Even as I speak, my parents are being born; perhaps they've already grown up and are meeting one another. I will born again shortly. If I go back to the Four Lands, I will die. Not in a mortal sense, I will simply cease to be. The same is true for you, Brom Boromir Ohmsford, for you will not be born for another century. If you ever born at all. You must remain here at all costs."

"Good, I didn't want you to leave," Arwen said and leaned her head on the teenage boy's knee. Brom ignored her, and touched the pommel of the Sword of Shannara, which rested on his hip.

"What of the Sword?" He asked. 

"The same, it will not be forged for decades, as long as it is kept in this realm it will remain whole,"

At this note in the conversation a figure** came through the door, tall and stark naked, with fluid movements and skin the swirling color of evening shadows with eyes the color of melted garnets.

"_Allanon, its good to see you got my message,"_ Rash said as Brom clapped a hand over Arwen's blushing eyes. "_ I've come with a message from Gandalf. He needs to Meia as soon as possible,"_

"Impossible," Allanon answered the Shadowen sharply, " I brought Meia back at the request of her husband and family. So she may say goodbye to a quickly departing friend. Not at the request of Gandalf." The shadowen cocked it's head in a quizzical manner.

"_ You would not allow her to go even if it meant finding out what's become of her Katey?" _ Brom jumped up and drew the Sword in a single motion, it blade glowing hot white in the Shadowen's presence. Arwen, who'd been tossed from her pillow, frowned at Brom and then turned her dark eyes to the cringing shadowen. Allanon was the only one who had not moved.

"**_Put it away! What are you doing_**!?" Rash howled as Brom brought the blade threateningly closer. 

"Where is Katherine? What have you done with her, snake!?" Brom demanded. The shadowen hissed, backing up against the wall, beads of sweat beading off him even though the sword gave off no heat.

"_I have done nothing! I have remained in the 'Lorien as I always have until the white wanderer asked me to deliver a message to Meia. He said her knew where to find the girl half-halfing**. If you want to point that pig-poker at some one point it at him!**" _Rash's voice grew to a terrifying high pitched screamed that made Arwen dash behind Allanon's chair and Allanon slowly rose. Brom did back away but moved closer and threatened to place the blade against Rash's throat.

"Move away, Brom," Allanon said, "He speaks the truth," Brom was reluctant to do so, but after a moment sheathed the sword and turned on his heel. He left the room with a presence of a storm cloud ready to burst, the dark elf princess scuttling after him.

** Okay, another explaination. After Rimmer Dal had been defeated most of the Shannara char had been killed. Gandalf cast a spell on them so that they would be reborn when the time came that they would be needed again. As a side note, in case you've noticed, Frodo is about 70 years old and has shown no signs of aging and Meia has been alive for more years than I can count because time travels differently for each world she's been. So Meia has basically stopped aging all together. Fearing this Meia casted a spell on the both of them, Frodo ages at an extremely slower rate, even slower than when he had the ring. He probably won't begin show signs of even that of a middle aged hobbit until he'd about 200 years old. He will still grow old and die, but this gives them a long time together* and more time for me to write stories ~Tee-Hee~ *.

Okay, if you don't know him, you haven't read my first story but he's Rash, a shadowen, that infested Meia. In the Lothlorien he was so taken by the peace and beauty he told Galadriel he wanted to change his ways. She made his body and he now lives in the Lothlorien.


	4. Gandalf&theRed

When I was informed that my daughter had been found, I immediately pleaded that I leave at once to find her. Allanon seemed reluctant to let me go.

"Meia, this was not why I brought you back. I brought you here so you could be safe, not to hurl yourself into another adventure. What about Frodo and Bodkin?" He asked. I turned staring into the eyes of my beloved family.

"If Mother is going, so am I," Bodkin said to the surprise of everyone. She was the last anyone would expect to go off on some foolish expedition. Peregrin gripped her elbow.

"Beloved, you can't! What are you saying? This is no stroll to Isengaurd to have a picnic in its courtyard. Gandalf said he only had information, which means he wants us to find her,"

"Which means my sister could be in danger. She could be hurt, dying. I'm going, Pippin,"

Pippin could see in her blue eyes she wasn't going to back down to him. He sighed and nodded, "Then, I'm going with you,"

"We should go too, Brom, Lord Aragorn wanted us to deliver a message to Gandalf about the Red,"

"Wait a minute, what are the Red? Why are they such a threat? I thought the ring was destroyed," I asked confused. 

"This has nothing to do with the Ring, Blue Ivy," We all turned at the soft and powerful voice of Elrond. He walked through the small crowd and stopped before me. "The Ring was much simpler to deal with." He pulled from his long sleeve, an elegant length of silver birch. "Do you know what this is, Lady Meia?"

"It looks like a wand, made of Birch. It's quite common in Rivendell and in the Feyy forest. What about it?" 

"The Red are a group of Feyy long hated by the Elves. They sided with Sauron and when they lost we crippled their beauty, remarried their mates, and stole their longevity. Now that Sauron is destroyed, the Red want revenge. They've begun plundering elven cities and any of their allies. This wand is our only means of containing them, for they have powers older than Lady Galadriel's for they were here before the elves."

I took it from him and felt a tingling sensation shoot up my arm. I understood. Trees have long been used to create barriers. 

  
"You mean the Elves cast spells upon the Birch trees of Feyy Forest and imprisoned the remaining Fey there?" Elrond nodded and I felt cold all over. "But what do the Red have to do with me, and if they fey are escaping their prisons, how can this protect me?"

"Gandalf said he found that very branch in spot you had last been seen twenty years ago, we believe the Red sent you back and not all they Fey have escaped, only one. The one who belonged to that tree, According to Elvish records it was a Dammel named Cinqqnic *Synch-K-nic * *Dammel means a female Feyy, a Stell is a male * She is very old and very powerful,"

"But I still don't understand what that has to do with me?" I frowned and Frodo gripped my hand.

"Wife, that's like asking why the Ring chose me when it knew I would destroy it. It just is," I sighed and looked around the around the room until my eyes met Elrond's again.

"Can you at least tell me why they're called the Red and why everyone's against me going to find out what happened to my daughter?" Elrond gave me a look one does with their growing impatient with a quizzical child.

"They are called so because the main part of this group is made of Red orcs who live far to south on the very boarder of Middle Earth. The ride great beasts that look like silver mountain cats that track a wizard by the very small of his magic." I waited for him to go on but Elrond said nothing more.

"And, what about Katey? Why can't I go see her? Why can't I go to Gandalf and find out what's happened to my daughter?"

"_I can tell you, Meia,"_ Rash said, his face serious and his eyes cold like chilled blood. "_Its because the last place Katey went to look for you is Isengaurd,"_

I stared at them all in disbelief. 

"You mean you think that Gandalf kidnapped my Katey?"


	5. Author's Note!

Just a note that I am continuing my Ooops2 story. I don't know when I'll add on to this again, probably after I finish Ooops2 and 3. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but please if you enjoyed this story check out Ooops1 and 2. Thank you so very much!!!!

Babs


End file.
